


Mikey Has One Too Many Fathers

by malec_4ever



Series: Rune AU Redefined [30]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Agramon, Mikey's demon father shows up and hurts Alec. Not the way to get on his son's good side.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Rune AU Redefined [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929790
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Mikey's demon father is topside and wants to know why his son isn't with Emil.

Wanna bet father and son don't have a happy reunion?

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maxine walks up the block and sees a man standing across the street, staring at their building. He glances in her direction and she runs the rest of the way home.

His eyes are the same color as Mikey's.

She enters the building and quickly opens a portal. She doesn't want to deal with elevators. She steps into the loft, "Poppa!"

Mikey, who had been sitting at the kitchen table writing names, climbs off his chair and runs over to her, "Maxine, what?"

Magnus runs out his office, "Maxine, what's the matter?"

She looks from her brother to her father, "There's a guy outside."

"And?"

"He has purple eyes."

Mikey giggles, "I have purple eyes."

Magnus nods, "Yes, you do, raspberry. But this can't be good."

"Why?"

Maxine rolls her eyes, "Go back to what you were doing. Let me and Poppa talk."

"Blah on you." Mikey walks to the table and climbs back on his chair.

Magnus goes to the balcony and steps outside. Maxine follows him. They look down. Maxine sighs, "You can't see from here."

Magnus nods, "We're at the back of the building." They walk into the loft. Magnus sighs, "Maybe I should go downstairs. Let me check on the roast." He walks into the kitchen as Maxine walks into her bedroom and drops her bookbag on her bed.

The door opens. Alec stumbles in with the stranger holding his arm.

Mikey hisses, "Daddy!" The chair bangs on the floor as he quickly stands. He raises his right hand and red flames instantly come to his fingertips.

Magnus turns around, "Who the hell are you?"

Maxine runs out her room, "A dead man, Poppa."

The stranger laughs, "Hell is right." He smiles brightly at Mikey, "My son, I have found you." His skin goes red, the same shade as Mikey's marks.

Magnus doesn't like the dull look in Alec's eyes, "And you are?"

"I am Agramon. Tell me why my powerful son, who I left in the care of a like minded warlock by the name of Emil, is here with a do gooder warlock and a ShadowHunter?" He glares at Alec.

Mikey's purple eyes narrow, "Master dead. You hurt Daddy.You going to be dead."

Maxine nods, "Very dead."

Magnus's cat eyes flare, "What did you do to my husband?"

Agramon smiles, "Just a little something to keep him docile. He's a fighter, I'll give him that." He looks at Mikey, "Now, Emil was sent the location where to find you. From what I understand, you were with him for a while. I waited and waited but I never received word that he was successful in ShadowHunter bloodshed. Griffin summoned me last month, and told me that he was going to handle it. And I waited some more. Now _**I**_ am handling things."

Mikey sniffs, "Blah blah blah."

Maxine nods, "Another rude man who loves to hear himself talk."

Magnus takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. He slowly opens them, "Emil grabbed my husband. Mikey killed him. End of story."

Agramon sneers as he shakes Alec's arm, "This husband?" Alec doesn't make any effect to defend himself.

Two lamps explode as Mikey raises his left hand. Flames instantly appear at his fingertips.

Magnus looks from Mikey's hands to their unwanted guest, "Yes. Now let him go and leave."

"I came to get my son..."

Mikey interrupts, "No."

"I am your father."

"Blah on you." His power disappears from his fingertips, Mikey gestures in Magnus' direction, "Poppa", then points at Alec, "Daddy." Maxine nods.

"I will snap the ShadowHunter's neck."

The balcony door explodes as Mikey flicks his hand. Agramon's eyes widen as he loses his grip on Alec's arm, and is thrown across the loft. Maxine runs and gently pulls Alec to Magnus. Mikey calmly watches Agramon get to his feet.

Maxine and Magnus guide Alec into a chair. Magnus quickly brings magic to his fingertips and traces the Love Rune. Nothing happens.

Agramon sneers as he takes a few steps, "I will kill them all." He brings power to his fingertips.

Mikey's eyes blaze with hate, "No hurt Daddy or Poppa or Maxine." He throws fireball after fireball at Agramon. The Greater Demon laughs as he throws fireballs back at Mikey. Flames drop on the furniture as the fireballs collide.

Magnus steps in front of Alec and Maxine. He brings magic to his fingertips and helps Mikey.

Agramon continues to laugh as he fights off Mikey and Magnus.

Mikey nods as he lowers his hands and walks towards Agramon. Magnus stops throwing fireballs. He doesn't want to hit his son.

Agramon smiles, "Ah, you surrender. My son, I forgive you. Now let us go home."

Mikey grabs Agramon's wrist, "I _**am**_ home." Mikey's hand blazes with red power. Agramon screams as flames go up his arm. Mikey backs away as Agramon bursts into flames. Mikey throws two fireballs and Agramon is immediately reduced to a pile of ashes.

Maxine whispers in Magnus' ear, "That was awesome, Poppa."

Magnus nods, "I agree." He returns his attention to Alec. His husband's eyes are still unfocused. Magnus pulls over a chair and sits down. He waves blue magic around Alec. Agramon is dead, but his spell continues to have a hold on Alec.

Maxine looks at Magnus, "Poppa, why isn't Daddy better?"

Mikey walks over, "Daddy?" He looks from Alec to Magnus.

Magnus shakes his head, "Whatever Agramon did, it wasn't broken with his death."

"I fix Daddy." Mikey brings blue magic to his fingertips and reaches for the Love Rune. Magnus raises an eyebrow but picks his son up, so that Mikey can trace it. The Love Rune glows purple then returns to black.

Magnus sets his son on his lap as Alec's eyes blink. Alec slowly looks around then whispers, "By the angel, I have a headache", as he grabs his head with both hands.

Maxine kisses her brother's forehead then gently hugs Alec. She kisses his cheek, "Daddy's back with us."

Magnus hugs Mikey, "There's no limit to what you can do." He kisses his son's cheeks.

Mikey giggles, "Too many Poppa kisses."

Alec slowly smiles, "Give Mikey to me."

Magnus smiles, "Gladly." He hands their son to Alec.

Mikey giggles, "Yeah, Daddy kisses." Alec hugs Mikey then kisses his cheeks.

Magnus flicks his hand and a glass with blue liquid appears, "For your headache."

Alec sits Mikey on his lap then takes the glass. He leans over and kisses Magnus, "Thanks." He drinks the medicine, then puts the empty glass on the table.

Maxine picks the chair off the floor, moves it close to Alec then sits down. She rests her head against her father's arm, "Poppa, demon fathers are rude."

Mikey giggles as he leans against his father's chest and looks up at Alec, "ShadowHunter fathers are wonderful."

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "What about me?"

Maxine giggles, "Warlock fathers are wonderful too, right Mikey?"

Her brother giggles, "Yes, Maxine." He reaches for Magnus' hand with both hands and kisses it, "Love you, Poppa."

Magnus smiles, "That's better."

Alec closes his eyes and rests his head against Maxine's, "Yeah, not looking forward to meeting Maxine's demon father."

Maxine wrinkles her nose as she holds Alec's arm, "Blah on him. He can stay in Hell."

Magnus nods, "That would be the best thing for him to do."

Mikey nods, "Maxine belongs with Daddy, Poppa and me."

Maxine giggles, "Amen, Mikey."

Magnus gently touches Alec's cheek, "How's your head?"

Alec sighs, "Still hurts. I'm going to lay down for a while."

Mikey giggles, "Naptime with Daddy." Maxine lets Alec's arm go as her father stands holding her brother. Magnus nods at the question in Maxine's eyes. She giggles as she follows Alec into his bedroom.

Magnus stands and walks over to Agramon's remains. With a flick of his hand, the ashes disappear. He brings blue magic to both hands, then waves them, restoring the lamps, balcony door and the burnt furniture. Magnus nods as he walks to the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus sets the table with a snap of his fingers. Dinner is almost ready. He just needs his family. He walks to his bedroom and smiles. Maxine is curled against Alec's side and Mikey is asleep on his father's chest.

Magnus takes a step into the bedroom and is surprised that he can't go any further. He stretches out his hand and it slams into a barrier. Magnus knows better than to try to force his way into the bedroom, "Wake up sleepy heads, time for dinner."

Mikey opens his eyes and giggles, "I'm hungry." Immediately the barrier disappears.

Alec stretches as he opens his eyes, "We're lucky Poppa woke us. He could have eaten everything himself."

Maxine giggles as she gets off the bed, "That would have been rude."

Magnus sniffs, "Rude is, me doing all the work, while you lazy bones sleep."

Mikey giggles as he walks up to Magnus, "I helped before."

"True. You get a pass. Go wash your hands."

Maxine pouts, "I was at school."

"Good excuse. Wash up.

Maxine giggles as she and Mikey run into the bathroom.

Alec walks over to Magnus and kisses him. Magnus smiles, "How's your head?"

Alec nods, "Better."

"Good."

Alec smiles, "Let me wash, then I'll meet you by the table."

Magnus kisses him, "Okay."

Magnus walks back to the kitchen as Alec walks into their bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus sits on the sofa enjoying a martini as Alec and Maxine do the dishes. Mikey is sitting next to Magnus trying to find something to watch on tv. He giggles, "Found it." He puts the remote on the coffee table and sits back with a smile.

Magnus rolls his eyes, "Really raspberry, **Monsters Inc** again?"

Maxine squeals and kisses Alec's cheek, "Sorry Daddy, gotta go." She quickly dries her hands then runs over to the sofa and sits next to Mikey.

Alec shakes his head, "By the angel, how does he find that movie every time?"

Magnus shakes his head, "I don't know."

Mikey giggles, "Shh." Maxine nods.

Alec finishes the dishes then dries his hands. He walks to the living room and puts his hands on his hips, "Where do I sit?"

Maxine and Mikey point to an armchair. Mikey giggles, "There, Daddy." Maxine giggles.

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "Ah, so you two love **Monsters Inc** , more than your Daddy?"

Maxine and Mikey look at each other. Mikey shakes his head and gets off the sofa. He walks over to Alec and holds his hand. He leads his father to the sofa, "Daddy sits here." Maxine nods as she moves over so their fathers can sit together. Alec sits down. Mikey climbs on his lap and giggles, "Daddy's lap is better than the sofa."

Maxine giggles as she rests her head on Alec's arm, "Shh." Mikey giggles.

Magnus kisses Alec, "Portals home from now on."

Alec rolls his eyes, "Really Magnus?"

"Yes, Alexander. This could have been avoided if you had portalled into the loft."

Maxine chews on her lip, "But Mikey's rude father would still have been outside watching the building."

Mikey sniffs, "Daddy and Poppa are my fathers, not that rude man."

"Of course Mikey, but he was here when I got home from school."

Magnus nods, "Yes, but he tried to use Daddy as a shield."

Alec shrugs, "Who knows what he would have done otherwise."

"Fine. But from now on, portals."

"Magnus..."

"Do not argue with me, Alexander."

Mikey giggles, "Or no Poppa kisses for Daddy."

Magnus nods, "Exactly."

Maxine giggles, "I don't see Poppa sticking to that rule."

Alec smiles, "Yeah, me neither."

Magnus sniffs, "Go sit somewhere else, Alexander. I'll show you I have will power."

Alec laughs as he stands. He puts Mikey on the sofa in between Magnus and Maxine. He winks at his children, "Game on." Maxine and Mikey giggle as Alec walks over to the kitchen table and sits down. He takes out his phone.

Magnus sniffs, "Whatever."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once the movie finishes, Maxine gets her bookbag from her room, sits at the kitchen table, across from Alec, and starts her homework. Magnus puts **Shark Tank** on. Mikey giggles, "Sharks, Poppa?"

Magnus laughs, "These people are called 'sharks' because they don't stand for nonsense."

"Oh." Mikey snuggles against his father's side.

When **Shark Tank** finishes, Magnus switches over to **Judge Judy**. Mikey yawns as he slides off the sofa then walks into his bedroom. Maxine stretches then puts her books in her bookbag.

Alec smiles, "Homework finished, blueberry?"

Maxine shakes her head, "Not all of it. I'll do the rest tomorrow. Time for bed." She stands and walks over to him, "Good night, Daddy." She kisses his cheek.

"Night night, blueberry."

She grabs her bookbag and walks over to the sofa. She kisses Magnus' cheek, "Good night, Poppa."

Magnus smiles, "Sweet dreams, baby girl."

Mikey walks out his bedroom, he's in his pajamas. Maxine kisses the top of his head, "Good night, Mikey."

He hugs her, "Good night, Maxine."

She walks into her bedroom as Mikey walks over to Magnus, "Good night, Poppa."

Magnus kisses his forehead, "Good night, Mikey."

Mikey walks over to Alec, "Good night, Daddy."

Alec kisses his cheek, "Night night, raspberry."

Giggling, Mikey walks towards his fathers' bedroom. Magnus raises an eyebrow, "Sharkboy, where you going?"

Mikey smiles, "To sleep, Poppa."

"In _your_ bed, sharkboy."

"Uh huh."

"Uh huh."

Alec laughs, "He's going to end up in our bed anyway."

Magnus sighs, "Fine."

Mikey giggles, "Thank you, Daddy." He runs into his fathers' bedroom.

"You spoil them."

Alec laughs, "And you don't?"

"Whatever." Alec returns his attention to his phone with a chuckle. Magnus sighs, "What you doing?"

Alec doesn't look up, "Getting caught up on my emails and seeing how patrols are going."

"Oh."

A while later, Alec yawns. He stands up and stretches, "I might as well go to bed as well." He puts his phone in his pocket, "Good night, Magnus." He walks into their bedroom.

Magnus stares at Alec's back, "Are you kidding me?" He folds his arms across his chest then glares at the television, "Are you kidding me?" He waits for a few minutes then stands up. He turns the tv off, then sets the wards. He turns the lights off with an angry flick of his wrist, "You have gotta be kidding me." He walks into their bedroom.

Alec is laying on his back. He smiles as Magnus walks past the bed, "It's about time." Mikey is sleeping on his father's chest. His hand resting on the block/deflect rune. Magnus can feel his power around the bed.

Magnus sniffs as he changes into his sleep clothes, then gets in the bed. He keeps to his side of the bed, "Whatever, Alexander."

Alec rubs Mikey's back, "It was weird."

Magnus folds his arms on his chest and stares at the ceiling, "What?"

"I saw him come up to me and all my instincts kicked into gear, but then I was paralyzed."

Magnus turns on his side to face his husband, "You mean when Agramon grabbed you downstairs?"

"Yes. After he grabbed my arm, I tried to fight him off, but he was too strong. Then he said a few words and that was it. I felt him pull me through a portal and bring me into the loft. Hell, I understood every thing that was being said, but it was like off in the distance. I couldn't move. I was trapped inside my head."

Magnus inches closer to his husband and son, "I was terrified when you walked in. Your eyes were dead. If Simon had seen you, he would have called you a 'zombie'."

Alec gently kisses the red mark on Mikey's scalp, "Not only did our son kill another Greater Demon, but he broke a seemingly unbreakable spell."

Magnus smiles, "That he did."

"Considering they are hard to kill."

"Usually. How come Jace didn't call about Mikey's power surge this time?"

Alec smiles, "Because according to the monitors, there was **_no_ **power surge."

"Oh?"

"It seems that, every now and then the Clave sends an auditor to keep tabs on warlocks in the city."

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "Oh really?'

"Yes. They show up late, way past midnight. They sneak in then erase every evidence of them being there. But Clary caught one of them three years ago in the War Room. She stayed hidden and watched him go through ley lines usage then he checked out warlocks where power surges occurred. Then he deleted the searches and his being in the Institute from the computer. She told me the next morning."

"Son of a bitch."

Alec nods, "Jace got rid of the alert when Mikey used massive power to destroy Asmodeus. Then he and Izzy fixed the system, so that the loft is at a constant state no matter how much power Mikey uses."

"So, Mikey killing Agramon never registered."

"Exactly. The Clave only know about him from Emil's letters. He mentioned that the child was powerful but never went into HOW powerful. When Mom and I talked about Mikey in Idris, it was about his health, never about his magic. When Watson offered me the Consul position, he wanted to know how powerful Maxine and Mikey were, but I told him that my children were none of his business. He kept asking and I kept telling him 'no'."

Magnus kisses him, "Damn."

"It's best that Mikey keep as far away from the Clave as possible."

Magnus smiles, "For the Clave's sake."

Alec nods, "Exactly." He kisses the top of Mikey's head, then kisses Magnus, "If it gives you peace of mind, I'll portal home."

"It would." Magnus rests his head against Alec's on the pillow. He puts his arms around his son and husband as he snuggles closer.

"At least for a little while."

"Deal."

Alec glances at the doorway, "Blueberry, care to join us?"

Maxine whispers, "Can I?"

Magnus smiles, "Of course." He moves over so Maxine can fit in between her fathers. She gets under the covers, then rests her head against Magnus' chest as she holds him. He smiles at Alec, "Eventually, we will have the bed to ourselves on a regular basis." He puts his arms around their daughter then kisses the top of her head. She closes her eyes and is asleep within minutes.

Alec nods, "Eventually."

Mikey opens his eyes and looks around.

Magnus smiles, "Everybody's safe. Go back to sleep." Mikey rests his other hand on Maxine's shoulder as he closes his eyes. Magnus kisses Alec, "Good night, Alexander."

Alec smiles, "Night, Magnus."

Safe in each other's arms, the Lightwood-Bane family go to sleep.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A big change has happened because of these events. Care to make a guess?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something changed because Mikey added his magic to Alec's love rune.

When Mikey put magic into his father's love rune, he did more than just break Agramon's spell on Alec.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus and Maxine bring dinner to the table. Mikey kisses his sister's cheek, "Thank you."

Maxine giggles, "You're too much." She sits next to him.

Magnus smiles as he sits across from his children, "I wonder what Daddy is having for dinner."

Maxine sniffs, "He should be having spaghetti and meatballs with us."

"Don't start, blueberry."

"I'm not starting, just stating facts, Poppa."

Mikey nods, "Daddy should be here."

Magnus sighs, "Emergency meeting, these things happen."

"Blah."

Maxine nods, "I agree with Mikey."

Magnus shakes his head, "Just eat your dinner, you two."

"Fine."

They eat in silence.

Magnus finishes, then sits back and watches his children for a few minutes. He closes his eyes, hoping that Alec is back in the Institute. The love rune sends him the Great Hall as his husband's present location.

The Great Hall in _**Idris**_.

Magnus quickly opens his eyes. Earlier this afternoon, when Alec texted him to let him know about the meeting, the love rune gave Magnus the Institute as his husband's location. Since then, Magnus hasn't checked to see where Alec was.

Over the years, Magnus has gotten used to the lack of response from the love rune when Alec was in Idris. This is the first time since Agramon tried to claim Mikey two weeks ago, that Alec has been back there. Magnus closes his eyes again and slowly nods, definitely the Great Hall in Idris.

He opens his eyes and looks at his son. Mikey is eating his dinner like most six year olds. Getting sauce all over his face without a care in the world.

Except that even for a warlock child, Mikey is no ordinary six year old. He's turned two Greater Demons to ash. He's killed centuries old warlocks in a blink of an eye. He's broken spells cast by **teams** of warlocks.

And now he's boosted the range of the love rune so that Magnus can activate it when Alec is in Idris.

Maxine notices her father staring at her brother. She looks from Mikey to Magnus, "Poppa, what's the matter?"

Magnus smiles, "Daddy's in Idris."

She gives her father a quizzical look, "Yeah, so?"

"He's in the Great Hall."

"Again, so?"

"I _**know**_ he's in the Great Hall."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning, that just as I know that he's in the Institute, or Downtown Brooklyn, or the Bronx, _**that's**_ how I know he's in the Great Hall of Idris."

Maxine continues eating for a few minutes, then her eyes widen. She puts her fork down, "You mean the love rune?"

"Yes, I do."

Maxine giggles, "But how, after all these years?"

Magnus nods his head at her brother, "Mikey."

"When he broke the rude man's spell."

"Exactly."

Mikey looks from his father to his sister, "What did I do?"

Maxine giggles as she picks up a napkin, "How the heck did you get sauce on your _forehead_?"

Mikey giggles as she wipes his face, "Don't know."

Magnus watches his children. He remembers how they instantly clicked that night in the Infirmary. Maxine got a baby brother to go with her big brother and Mikey gained people that loved him. Magnus smiles, "Nothing bad, in fact this is wonderful."

Maxine nods, "All clean." She kisses Mikey's nose.

His purple eyes sparkle as he looks at his sister, "Awesome."

"You're awesome."

Mikey giggles as he looks at Magnus, "I did something wonderful?"

His father nods, "Yes you did."

"Awesome."

Maxine giggles, "Better than awesome."

"What's better than awesome?"

"What you did."

"What did I do?"

Magnus laughs, "You two are making me dizzy."

Mikey giggles, "What did I do?"

Magnus smiles, "You fixed Daddy's love rune so that I can find him in Idris."

Mikey's eyes sparkle, "Awesome."

Maxine's eyes widen, "Did it glow blue or purple?"

Magnus nods, "Good question. I guess we won't know until he comes home."

"If it's purple, than _**they**_ are going to want to know why."

"We can only hope that Daddy was alone at the time."

Mikey looks from his sister to his father, "Why?"

"Because it would raise too many questions."

"Why?"

"Because it would."

Mikey's eyes narrow, "They hurt Daddy?"

Maxine giggles and kisses her brother's nose, "Calm down. Nobody is hurting Daddy. They will just ask a lot of dumb questions."

Mikey starts to slide off his chair, "I get Daddy."

Maxine quickly grabs his arm, "No, we can wait until Daddy comes home to find out what happened."

"Wait?"

Magnus nods, "Yes, there's no need to rush, Mikey."

"Sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Mikey nods as he swings his legs back under the table, "Okay, Poppa."

Maxine giggles, "That was close."

"What?"

Maxine kisses his nose, "Nothing."

"Blah."

Magnus laughs, "Enough you two."

Maxine stands and starts clearing the table, "Mikey, help me with the dishes?"

Mikey folds his arms, "No."

Maxine giggles, "Fine."

Magnus laughs as he stands, "I'll help you, blueberry."

"Thank you, Poppa."

Mikey pouts, "Blah on Maxine and Poppa."

Maxine giggles, "Blah on Mikey."

He climbs off his chair and runs to the sofa. He picks up the remote. He giggles after a few minutes, "Found it." He tosses the remote on the coffee table as he sits on the sofa.

Maxine looks from her brother to her father, "Poppa?"

Magnus laughs, "Go, Maxine."

She giggles then kisses his cheek, "Thank you." She runs to the sofa and sits next to Mikey. Her brother rests his head against her arm as they watch **Monsters Inc**.

Magnus shakes his head, "I don't know how he does it." He closes his eyes and chuckles to himself. The love rune is still tracking Alec in Idris. Magnus opens his eyes then washes the rest of the dishes with a bright smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus joins his children on the sofa when he's done with the dishes. Mikey sits on his lap. They watch **Toy Story** when **Monsters Inc** finishes.

Mikey plays with Magnus' wedding band, "Poppa, can I get Daddy now?"

Maxine giggles as their father shakes his head, "No raspberry. Daddy will come home when he's done."

"Why?"

"Because ..." Magnus closes his eyes, then reopens them and smiles, "Daddy's back in the Institute."

Mikey giggles as he slides off Magnus' lap. He stands by the coffee table and flicks his wrist, "I bring Daddy home." A portal quickly opens.

Alec steps into the loft, holding his phone, "Wow, I just got to my office. Thanks Magnus."

His husband shakes his head, "Wasn't me."

Mikey giggles as he walks over to Alec, "It was me, Daddy."

Alec picks his son up, "Then thank you, raspbery." He kisses Mikey's forehead. His son giggles as Alec walks over to the sofa and sits in between Magnus and Maxine, with Mikey on his lap. Alec kisses Maxine's forehead, "Hello daughter."

Maxine giggles, "Hello, Daddy."

Alec kisses Magnus, "Hello husband."

Magnus smiles, "Hello beautiful."

Maxine smiles, "Tell him, Poppa."

Alec raises an eyebrow, "Tell me what?"

Mikey giggles, "I did something awesome."

"Oh?"

Maxine nods, "Really awesome, Daddy."

"Okay, so tell me."

Magnus smiles, "The love rune now lets me know where you are in Idris."

"It always did. Wait, you said _**Idris**_?"

Magnus nods, "Yes I did. It was a bit of a happy shock to me as well."

"By the angel, how?"

Mikey giggles, "Me, Daddy." He turns around so he can look up at his father.

"Again I ask, how?"

Magnus smiles, "When he put magic into the love rune to break Agramon's spell."

Alec leans back, "By the angel."

Maxine giggles, "Exactly. Did it glow blue or purple, Daddy?"

Alec shrugs, "I have no idea, blueberry. It's on my neck, so I can't see it."

"Dah, Daddy."

Magnus nods, "It was about two hours ago."

Alec nods, "Okay, I've been with people all that time, nobody said anything about the rune glowing."

"That's strange."

Maxine smiles, "Do it now, Poppa."

Alec laughs, "Wait, I want to see this as well." He holds Mikey as he stands. He kisses Magnus, "This should be interesting." He walks away, carrying a giggling Mikey. Maxine runs after Alec.

Magnus shakes his head as he talks to the empty room, "What just happened?"

Alec puts the light on in the bathroom. Maxine stands on his right side. Mikey looks from his father's neck to his father's reflection. Alec yells, "Okay, Magnus. We're ready."

Magnus rolls his eyes then closes them. He smiles as the love rune gives him the loft as his husband's location. He opens his eyes, "So what color does it glow?"

Alec raises an eyebrow as he looks at his reflection. He glances at Maxine, "Did you see it glow?"

She shakes her head, "No, Daddy."

"Mikey?"

He shrugs, "Uh huh."

"Interesting."

Magnus walks into the bathroom, "Well?"

"No change."

"What you mean, no change?"

Maxine smiles, "Nothing happened, Poppa."

Mikey nods, "Stayed black."

Magnus shakes his head, "It had to do something."

Alec shrugs, "It didn't glow, Magnus."

"It has to glow. It has always glowed." He watches the love rune as he thinks about his husband. He gets the loft as Alec's location but just as everyone said, the rune remains black, "Well I'll be damned."

Alec nods, "Told you."

Maxine giggles, "Yeah told you, Poppa."

Mikey nods, "Yeah Poppa."

Magnus sniffs, "Hush you two." He traces the love rune.

Alec rolls his eyes, "I'm not in need of healing."

"Shh." They watch as the love rune glows blue.

"Interesting. So it still glows when you touch it, but not when you reach for it."

Maxine giggles, "That means that the bad guys won't get a warning when Poppa is on the way."

Mikey looks at his sister, "What bad guys?"

"I'm just saying. Calm down."

Mikey looks at Magnus, "What bad guys, Poppa?"

Magnus laughs as he takes Mikey from Alec, "No bad guys. Your Daddy is safe with us." He kisses Mikey's nose.

Maxine giggles, "Mikey can fix Not Daddy too."

Mikey nods, "Fix Not Daddy _**now**_."

Alec laughs, "Not now."

"Why?"

Magnus laughs, "Because it's time for bed, Mikey."

"Tomorrow?"

"You have school tomorrow."

"So?"

Maxine giggles, "Too much."

Magnus kisses Mikey's forehead, "Over the weekend, we will go."

Mikey pouts, "But I want to go tomorrow."

"It can wait a couple days."

"Fine."

"Good. Now kiss Daddy good night and I'll tuck you in for the night."

Mikey giggles as Alec steps closer. He hugs his father tight, "Good night, Daddy."

Alec kisses the top of his head, "Night night, raspberry."

Maxine kisses her brother's cheek, "Night Mikey."

"Night, Maxine."

Maxine kisses Alec's cheek, then Magnus', "Good night, Daddy. Poppa."

Alec smiles, "Night night, blueberry."

Magnus nods, "Night Maxine." She leaves the bathroom.

Alec sighs, "I'm starving."

"I think we have bagels."

"That will do."

"I'll put Mikey in bed and meet you at the table?"

Alec kisses Magnus, "Sounds awesome."

Mikey smiles, "I want to go too."

Magnus laughs, "You young man, are going to bed." He carries Mikey out the bathroom as Alec laughs.

Mikey sighs as he waves to Alec, "Bye Daddy."

Alec waves, "Good night, Mikey."

Magnus walks into Mikey's bedroom. He puts his son on the bed. He helps Mikey into his pajamas. Mikey gets under the covers. Magnus kisses his forehead, "Good night, sharkboy."

Mikey giggles, "Good night, Poppa."

Magnus smiles as he turns off the light and leaves the bedroom. He glances down the hall and sees Maxine's room is dark. With a nod he walks into the kitchen. Alec is in his sleep clothes and eating a bagel. Magnus sits next to him, "Alone at last."

Alec laughs, "Sorry, but as soon as I finish this, I'm going to bed."

"That's fine."

"So Idris?"

"Yes, the Great Hall to be exact."

"By the angel. But why would you think the love rune would glow purple?"

"Because when Mikey put blue magic into it, it glowed purple."

"Oh, and now it doesn't glow at all."

"Not when I try to find you."

"Amazing."

"Yes, he is."

"And he's opening portals."

"So far, only when you are concerned. We had to stop him from going to Idris."

Alec shakes his head, "Yeah, that's all we need."

"So what was the meeting about?"

"They are still trying to find a new Consul."

"You?"

Alec nods, "Yeah. But Watson still refuses to let you and kids come as well."

"We're a package deal."

Alec kisses him, "That's what I told him. He asks too many questions about how powerful our children are and that is something I don't want the Clave to know about."

"Especially Mikey."

Alec nods, "Exactly, especially with his 'upgrade' of the love rune."

"It's an awesome upgrade."

Alec laughs, "I bet you were thrilled."

"After I got over the shock, I was very happy."

Alec yawns, "Hopefully we won't have any more meetings the rest of the week."

"Why doesn't Watson take the position?"

Alec shrugs, "He may have to. Unless they talk Mom out of retiring."

"Any chance of that happening?"

"Mom said if they make it worth her while, she may stay a couple more years."

"So they have a couple of options."

"Yes, and they can leave me alone." Alec stands and puts his plate in the sink, "I'm exhausted."

Magnus stands, "You going in tomorrow?"

Alec kisses him, "I told Izzy, I'll be in around noon or so. This way I can get some sleep."

"Good." Magnus secures the loft with a flick of his hand, then turns the lights off with a wave. They hold hands as they walk to their bedroom.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's not much of a guess as to what happens in the next chapter. :D


End file.
